Dangerous Liasons
by xmellyxox
Summary: basically, its a load of blabber about Rachel and Chris, and their 'relationship' it is VERYYY cheesy, and a bit weird, but i thought i should write a happier story;' please R&R as usual, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically a fic about Rachel and Chris. **

**It is VERY cheesy, and a bit weird, but I hope you like it!**

**Please R&R!**

**Chapter 1:**

"This is DS Latham, from the National Police Improvement Agency" as those words fell out if her bosses mouth Rachel felt the chemistry. She felt like a schoolgirl, blushing every time someone remotely cute looked at her. "This is DC Bailey" Gill prompted, unaware of what Rachel was feeling. "Hi" the tall, handsome stranger extended his arm out for Rachel to shake, showing his tanned arms from underneath his blazer. "Hmm" Rachel managed to say, but when she realised Gill and Chris were staring, she tried to return to her formal state. "Hi" she said back, not able to get anything else out, she shook his hand and turned to Gill, forgetting what she had burst into her DCI's office for. "Oh yeah, right ummm…" she was trying to use the right words. "Spit it out Sherlock" gill said impatiently. "Yeah, right, I think I know who it is!"

Gill shut the office door behind Rachel, as she scooted to the other side of the room, trying not to look into Chris's eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were sparkling in the sunlight as he listened to what she was saying. _What was wrong with her? She had never been one to lust after men, even as a teenager. She didn't even know his first name! There was something about him that made her want him. _Gill snapped her fingers in Rachel's face, arousing her from her daydream. "Get on with it Sherlock, we haven't got time to be waiting ages" Gill said, getting impatient Sherlock was ruining the alone moments she could have with Chris whilst the office was quiet. She was a lot older than him, but in a relationship where you truly care about one another what does age matter? They were all grown-ups. "Well, I was going back through the interview recordings Kevin had the other day with Liam, you know, because I was bored and…" T_ypical. Gill thought. Sherlock's bored so she goes over recordings. That's the most normal thing I've heard._ "…anyway, that suggests that Liam's alliance was a close friend or even closer, maybe a brother. I looked it up and get this, he has a twin brother!" Rachel threw her hands in the air and smiled, looking proud. Gill and Chris looked at each other, unsure who should ask the first question. "Don't you see?" Rachel continued, unaware she had lost her Boss when she mentioned Kevin. "This is someone close to him, who works like him, who has similar mind paths to him. Liam claims he had didn't kill anyone, but he didn't say he wasn't there, or wasn't part of it. Maybe it was the brother who actually killed the old lady, but he was there to help, attend even. I've looked it up, there is a brother going by the name Alfie, he has had previous records for drugs, drink driving, assault, you name it. If we can locate him, or even get his address, then we can draft an op order, and go and get him!" Rachel was practically jumping around. _She was definitely spending too much time with Kevin. _Gill thought. _Either that or she had had too many blue smarties. _"Ok, Rachel, you and Kevin go back to Oldham, have a scout round the road, maybe ask a few people if they know of this supposed brother, whilst I'll get Andy to search this fellow, what's his name? Alfie. See if we have a known address then I'll send Mitch, Janet lee and Andy out to arrest him. Ill draft the quick op orders now, so we can pick him up as soon as we've found him" gill began to dial the phone whilst Rachel whirled past her and out of the door. Chris sat there looking dumbfounded, trying to take in what the DC had said.

Rachel sat back down at her desk and began to sift through paper work, her mind drifting back towards the Sergeant. She needed to find out his proper name. Back in the office, Gill had come off the phone and was gathering her things. "Um, where are you off to ma'am?" Chris asked cautiously. "I've got a meeting with the Chief Con; I won't be back in the office though today, I would have thought DSI Murray would have told you that? "Um... no he didn't." Chris said, unaware of the connection between these two people. "What's your Constable's name, ma'am, so I can talk to her about the investigation?" "Rachel. Rachel Bailey" Gill said as she hurried out the office, giving a brief wave to Rachel as she went. Chris sat the on Gill's side of the desk, as he called Rachel. She stood up, but as he gazed towards her she felt herself sway. "Steady Sherlock, otherwise I'll have to give you the kiss of life" Kevin said, as he grabbed her arm. "Are you ok? You seem distant" "No, yeah, I'm fine, just went a bit light headed. Anyway the sergeant wants to see me, I'd better go." Rachel said, trying to get rid of Kevin.

She walked into the office and shut the door. The strong scent of aftershave hit her as she breathed in. It was like she had died and gone to heaven. She took seat opposite. He leaned in towards the desk and Rachel's heart started pounding faster and faster. _What if he kisses me? No he wouldn't, why would he? Unless he likes me… no, he wouldn't, why would he like me? Oh my God he's getting closer. Oh no, he's stopped. Oh right, he was just sitting up. Well that's a disappointment. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Ok, I think I'm good. _"Rachel?" Rachel looked up at the sergeant. "What?" "Are you okay? You haven't spoken in a while"_ "_No, I'm fine, just thinking about…things" "ok well, I know you don't really know me, but I'm here if you need to talk to someone ok?" he smiled at her and put his hand on top of hers._ Oh my God he's touching me, I am never washing this hand again oh my God I think I'm going to pass out. He smiled at me as well. I can't breathe. I actually cannot breathe. He has a lovely smile, perfect teeth, a perfect face, and perfect hair. Oh my actual God he is perfect. I wonder what his body is like… _"Um Rachel? Why are you looking at me like that?" Chris asked, getting slightly concerned as her removed his hand. "Hmm? I'm not looking…at you...like anything" she said putting on a false smile. Chris wasn't fooled, but he let it go. "What did you want anyway, Serge?" she said. She needed some air as soon as possible, otherwise she will die. "Please, call me Chris, well when the Boss isn't around" he smiled at her again. _Chris. What a lovely name, he was amazing. What was wrong with her today? He was way out of her league; he would never go out with her. Maybe just a meal? Or a drink? No – that would end in embarrassment. A meal was a safe thing to choose. If she were to choose. Could she ask him out? What if he said no? How embarrassing would that be? _"Rachel? Are you sure you're ok? You don't seem to be paying attention?" "No, honestly, I'm fine…Chris" she added. Looking into his eyes. That was a magical moment. Rachel's heart didn't feel there anymore. His eyes were shining, as he looked at her. They held the look for what seemed like years. "Ok... So um..." Chris cleared his throat. "Let's have a…um…look at this paperwork then" _I'm just going to do it. I'm just going to ask him. Worst he can say is no, then I will die of embarrassment. Then I will have made a complete fool of myself in front of a senior. Oh my God, I shouldn't ask him now…yes I should, right I'm going in. _"Ok, Chris, I'm just going to say this, putting my general morals on the line here, I'm just going to ask…" "What?" Chris prompted. "Would you like to go for dinner sometime?" Rachel said quickly, instantly regretting it. She looked towards her feet, not knowing what to say to move past the moment. Chris's hand came across and touched her again. She looked up. "I thought you'd never ask" he said smiling towards her. She smiled back as she began to drift off into her own little wonderland.

She got up and left her number and address on the desk. "Err, Rachel?" he said. _Oh no, he's going to say he has plans isn't he? He's going to blow me off. What a flop. My whole life is a flop. Oh dear Lord._ "Hmm?" she turned back around. "I'll pick you up at 7" he said, winking at her.

She couldn't stop the stupid grin that had formed on her face as she walked out the office, even though Kevin, Andy and Mitch were in the office, she couldn't hide it. Kevin walked up to her. "What's tickled your fancy then sugarbabe?" Rachel looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me? Sugarbabe?" "I just thought it suited you" Kevin said innocently. "You are so weird Kevin" she said, picking up her bag. It was already 5:00 and she needed to get home. As there was no Boss in the office, she left work, walking past Gill's office as she went. Chris looked up from the desk and winked at her. She smiled back, shaking her head and mouthing something, something he couldn't work out.

She practically skipped out of reception; she was in such a happy mood. She got in the car and sent Janet a text. She was off today, taking the girls shopping because it was their training day. The text read: "got myself a date, a verrrrrrry hot person…not saying much, but he is fineee x" she was on cloud nine. She felt like such a teenager, but she loved it. He made her feel alive, and she had only known him for a couple of hours. _It must be illegal for someone to be THAT hot. He must have killed a few people in his time, just with his general charm._ She smiled to herself again, if anyone could read her thoughts, they would find her so very cheesy. She didn't care. She had got herself a date with easily the hottest guy in Manchester.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Rachel raced home, ignoring the speed limit and the fact her phone was on non-stop buzzing. She ran into her flat, dumped her bags on the sofa and jumped in the shower. She spent half an hour trying to choose the right outfit. _**Classy, but subtle.**_She thought, but everything she had seemed wrong. _**Jeans and a nice top? Too casual. Black lacy dress? Too forward**__. _In the end she settled for her favourite dress, deep blue, with her matching heels. She got herself dressed in record time, and began on her hair. _**What to do with the hair? Should she put it up? Does that look to 'worky'? Curl the front pieces, what if they fell out and she was left with an extraordinary length of hair down her face? Couldn't risk it**__. _She decided she would straighten her longest layers, and then loosely curl her shorter ones, so if they did fall out at least she would still look normal. It was half past 6; Chris was coming for her in half an hour. She needed to get her make up done. She did her eyes with mascara, and rubbed powder on her face to make her skin look even. She applied her favourite perfume onto her chest and got out her jewellery. She wore the cute heart necklace that Janet had bought her for the last birthday, and put in the matching earrings. She went and stood in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. _**Did she look ok? Was she trying too hard? Or not hard enough? **_**She couldn't work herself out. **_** What is wrong with me? I have never been bothered about anything like this before, not even with Nick.**_

It was quarter to 6; _**Chris would be on his way now. **_She kept thinking. She hadn't stopped thinking about him since she met him, she didn't know anything about him yet she was falling for him hard. She decided she needed to calm down, so she sat on the edge of the sofa, not wanted to ruin her dress or her hair. She checked her phone. She had 3 new messages and 1 missed call from Janet, all of the similar thing "_who? X" "Rachel, who is this mystery man? X" "Rachel, answer your bloody phone and tell me who he is x"_ the voicemail message made Rachel smile; "_Rachel, pick up your bloody phone and tell me who your lover is…or I will come around and pounce on you"._ All Rachel had time to text back was "_Sorry Jan, phone you later, going out tonight na'night xx"._

The buzzer went and Rachel stood up. Her stomach was doing somersaults and her heart felt as if it were to explode. "Hello?" she said through the intercom. "Hiya, it's me, Chris" "I'm coming" she said as she grabbed her keys and her bag. She walked down the stairs carefully, so she didn't break her ankles on her heels, and opened the main door. She heart did somersaults as she saw him. "You look fabulous" he said smiling, taking her arm as she came down the three steps. "You don't look so bad yourself" she said, in a jokey way. "I'll take that as a compliment shall I?" he said as he opened the taxi door for her. "Thanks". _**Oh my God, he looks even more gorgeous than he did in the office, is that possible? Oh my God, he is actually gorgeous, such a gentleman as well, that suit looks lovely on him, and it would look even better off but… stop thinking like that Rachel. Why am I talking to myself when I have that handsome dude to talk to?**_

They pulled up outside the hotel restaurant. She had been here once with Nick before, so she knew how expensive it was. "Wow, this place looks lovely" she said, as he helped her out of the car. They walked into the reception and Chris spoke to the waiter. "Table for two please, preferably on the balcony" _**there is a balcony? **_ They had finished ordering their food and Chris turned to her. "I'm so glad we are able to do this tonight" he said "aw, me too" Rachel said, smiling at him. "So, tell me a bit about yourself" Rachel prompted, trying to break the eye contact. _**It was like she was in a trance, she was completely fixated with him, and she couldn't not look at him. She was like a kid looking into a sweet shop. **_As the evening progressed they were talking more and more, Rachel felt so comfortable with him, and it was only their first date. ..

Back at Janet's house, she was getting more and more itchy to find out who this 'mysterious guy' is that Rachel's going out with. Her thoughts were disrupted by the doorbell ringing. She was surprised to see her Boss standing there. "Gill, are you ok?" "Um, yeah I think so…I'm not quite sure" gill replied, sounding uncertain. "Well…come in, sit down, ill flick the kettle on." "Thank you Jan, sorry to just drop by." "No, don't mention it!" Janet came back a few seconds later with big mugs of tea and she sat down on the sofa, her legs up on the stool. "So, what's going on then?" "Ok…well I think I'm falling for someone" she blurted out. "What? Who?" _**what was it with all her close friends falling in love these days? Did Kevin sprinkle his fair dust around the office today? **_Gill chose to ignore that question, and carried on talking. "He is a lot younger than me, probably around Sherlock's age, so there is no way he would like me…but his general charm and looks made my heart melt. He was lovely, he works for the NPIA. I only met him today and I don't know anything about him but I can't help myself" "what's his name, Gill?" Janet pursued. "Chris Latham" she said, trying to hide a smile as she said his name. "Ask him out? You won't know until you try!" Janet was worrying now, _**was this the same guy Rachel was talking about? This out her in a horrible position. Does she tell Gill Rachel may have gone out with him tonight or let her friend ask him and him say no? **_ "I'm not so sure, he seemed to pay Rachel more interest than me" _**bingo. So it was the same guy. I want to have a look at this fellow, see if I can see what everyone else sees. **_Janet thought to herself. "Well then, leave it for a while; see if these feelings develop, and if they do just ask him for a drink or something, then see what happens?" "Yeah, okay, I'll try that, thank you Jan" Gill said, as she finished her drink and stood up. "I'll see you at work tomorrow"

Back at the restaurant, Rachel and Chris had finished their meal, and he was just paying the bill. It had come to about £120 and Rachel cringed at the price. For two of them, that was really expensive, but then the three bottles of wine didn't help, each around £20 a bottle. _**He must be loaded. **_Rachel thought, as he was determined to pay for it himself "you're the Lady, you don't pay for the meal." He persisted.

"Thank you so much, it's been lovely" Rachel said, as the taxi stopped outside her flat. "Yeah, I've really enjoyed it" Chris said, giving her a kiss. Their lips met for the first time, and Rachel's heart began to melt. Rachel decided it was time to take control. "Would you like to come in for a bit?" she asked, hoping. "Yeah, okay" he said as they stumbled out, the taxi. He thrust a tenner at the taxi driver as Rachel tried to unlock the door.

They stumbled into her flat and she closed the door, him pressing her up against the wall as he kissed her. Rachel was struggling for breath as she led him into the bedroom. She tripped on her heels and landed on the bed, pulling Chris down with her. They both began to chuckle as it got more and more intense. _**What was she doing? She had never slept with someone on their first date, but he wasn't just anyone. She could feel it from the moment they met, there was a connection. **_She ripped open his shirt and began to kiss his neck as he slid her dress down; their body's finally meeting…

Gill sat at home watching the latest episode of 'who wants to be a millionaire' she used to watch it all the time with Dave and Sammy, but since he went and Sammy went to university, she hasn't felt like she has wanted to. Her mind kept drifting back to Chris. She couldn't ask him out, she was old enough to be his mother. How ridiculous would they look? She couldn't help thinking about her young DC; she could feel there was something when she introduced them to each other. Maybe that's why Rachel had been so scatty; it wasn't because of Kevin, but because of Chris.

Janet had said earlier that Rachel was going out and that she hadn't heard from her, maybe she was going out with Chris? The DCI picked up her phone that was lying on the sofa arm and dialled Rachel's number. She was going to call her, and if she picked up she knew she wasn't out, and if she didn't, Gill would sob into her glass. _**What had turned her like this? She didn't want to ruin Rachel's chances with Chris, hell if she was a young DC again she would certainly jump, but she needed to confirm it so Gill could stop thinking about him. **_"Hello, this is Rachel, sorry I am unavailable to take your call right now, please leave your name and a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible" _**bloody answerphone. **_Gill thought as she shut her phone and placed it back on the side. She was going to have an early night, no point dwelling on something she couldn't have. She drifted off almost immediately, and didn't wake up again till 6 this next morning. It was the best sleep she had had in a long time.

Back at Rachel's flat, Chris was still asleep. Rachel lay in his arms that cuddled her. She could feel his heartbeat as she lay. The sun was shining through the window, and birds were chirping. It was a bright day, and hopefully was going to be warm. Rachel's alarm disrupted her thoughts. _**Shit. **_It was 6:30, and she needed to be in work in an hour. "Chris, love, what time are you supposed to be in work?" Chris opened his eyes and looked at her. "Umm…7 I think today" "me too, come on, we've got to get up." she turned around as she sat up, looking into his eyes. "I can drop you off at your house if you want, so you can change before work?" she said as she got up, kicking last night's clothes out of the way. "Yeah if you don't mind!" he shouted to her. She was in the bathroom sorting out her hair and make-up, trying to make herself at least decent before work.

Chris got up and put his trousers and shirt back on, trying to nurture the headache that had formed from all the wine. He really liked Rachel, she remained true to herself and he enjoyed her company. Rachel came back out of the bathroom, dressed in her work clothes. "Do you want anything to eat before we go?" she asked. "No I'm ok, I never eat in the morning" he said, pulling her close. Their lips met again, it was getting so much easier now. Rachel wasn't feeling as dizzy when he came close, and her heart beat was remaining regular. "Come on, we'd better go, otherwise Godzilla will kill me!" "Um…Godzilla?" Chris said looking puzzled as he pulled on his shoes. _**Shit. **_"Oh yeah, that's my name for Gill, she's not that bad but…don't tell her will you?" "Of course I won't, your secret is my secret he said, winking.

Rachel dropped Chris off outside his house. It was quite modern and from the outside, looked well kept. "You want to come round tonight?" he asked as he got out of the car, kissing her cheek. "Yeah I can do, hopefully I won't be too late" "Ok, I'll see you later then, DC Bailey" he walked up to his front door and opened it as Rachel spun the car around. He winked as she drove off, and she waved to him through the window.

She arrived in work 10 minutes later. Janet was the first to spot the massive smile sweep across her face when she checked her phone. "Who's that from?" she asked, trying to look at the screen. "No-one" Rachel said, turning away. "Come on, who?" Rachel beckoned her to come closer. She whispered in Janet's ear "Chris Latham – but you can't say anything, its early" Janet shot up, her eyes wide "did you…?" "I'm not one to kiss and tell Janet Scott of Scotland Yard!" Rachel went back to work, still smiling, whereas Janet was the complete opposite. _**Should she tell Gill Chris is seeing her DC, prevent her from having her heartbroken by another man? Or should she respect Rachel's wishes and keep it quiet?**_

Her thoughts were disrupted when a tall man walked into the office. Rachel kept her eyes on the desk trying not to break into a smile and Gill had stood up in her office, waiting for the man to approach. "So that's him is it? Your one and only?" Janet said, across her computer. "Jan, shhh, someone may hear" Rachel said, in a hushed voice. "Someone may hear what Rachel Bailey?" Kevin said, sneaking up behind her again. _**Give me strength. **_Rachel thought as she turned around. "Kevin! A) it's got nothing to do with you B) stop creeping up on me like that!" Kevin's eyes widened in disbelief "you've got a boyfriend haven't you? Boss, Rachel's got a boyfriend!" Kevin shouted to Gill, who had just sat down. Rachel had her head in her hands as the Boss came out of her office, Chris following. "What did you say?" Gill said, glancing from Rachel to Kevin to Chris, who was looking uncomfortable. "Rachel's got a boyfriend! Look, she isn't denying it! And she was surprisingly nice to me this morning!" Rachel got up and ran out of the office, leaving everyone looking on. "I'm going to follow her" Chris said, as he chased after her. Gill looked shell-shocked. She looked at Janet who was looking at her sympathetically, and then looked at Kevin who had just twigged. "Oh my God! She's going out with Latham!" Kevin said gleefully, whilst everyone else looked on him and shook their heads, Janet messing with her glasses and Gill was looking at the floor, before she decided to walk out the office after Rachel and Chris.


	3. Chapter 3

**This was only supposed to be a one-shot, but I've actually had so much fun writing it! **

**This chapters pretty long, a bit waffly at times, and there is a lot of fluffiness involved! Very sorry about that ;') **

**Anyway, enjoy, please review again?:) they make me happy!**

**Chapter 3:**

Rachel ran into the toilets and began to sob. Chris wouldn't want anything to do with her now, now that Kevin had told the whole of MIT that they were at item. _**Another successful relationship under the hat. **_She thought to herself. She slipped onto the floor and put her head in her hands, mascara running down her face with the tears. She really liked Chris, more than she had ever liked Nick, more than she had ever liked anyone. _**Why did everything turn bad? Nothing ever seemed to last for Rachel, ever since her mother left it's been bad luck after bad luck. **_"Rachel? Rachel its Chris are you in there? If you are, please come out" Rachel just began to sob harder until her hands were completely wet. The door opened a little, and Chris stood looking at her. She looked up quickly but soon, not wanting him to see her face. He walked over to her and bent down next to her, grabbing both her hands in his, making her look up. He let go of one of her hands and put it on her face, drying the tears. "Hey, come on, it's not that bad" "it is! I've messed everything up again haven't I? There's no way you're going to want to be associated with me anymore" she said, looking into his eyes, more tears streaming down her face. "Rachel what are you talking about? Of course I want to be seen with you! You are beautiful, I don't care what Kevin says! He can say what he likes about us, that's not going to make me love you any less" he looked into her eyes and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. "I don't care what anyone says, it's you I love, and it's you I will always love. Nothing's changed there. I don't care if the whole of MIT knows, I don't care whether the whole bloody police station know, Kevin can scream it from the rooftops of the tallest building in Manchester but you know, I wouldn't care. Come on, how about we go back upstairs and get your stuff, I'll ask your Boss if you can have the rest of the day off, and I'll make sure Kevin don't say anything. Ok? Come on, I'll come with you; I don't really need to assess this syndicate. I know how good you all are." he put his hands on the face and looked into her eyes, the mascara was drying black on her face, but Chris didn't care. He kissed her. Carefully at first, making sure it was what Rachel wanted. _**Of course it was. **_He then kissed her with more passion, more urgency. "Thank you Chris, for everything. I love you too you know? I know I've only known you a day, but I really do" "me too Rach. Don't worry about Kevin, he just wishes he looked as beautiful as you" Rachel gave a chuckle and kissed him again. "Come on, let's go back up yeah? I'll be with you, right there ok?" Rachel gave a small nod and stood up; washing her face in the sink, trying to get rid of the mascara but Chris took her hand "You don't need to do that to make yourself look beautiful, come on" he took her hand and pulled her towards the door.

Gill could hear someone coming towards the door. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to be caught earwigging so she ran down the corridor, back to the office. Her eyes had begun to water as she listened to what Chris had said. There is no way she would tell him now, she would get over it in time, and she didn't even know the man. Rachel suited him so much more. As she walked back into the office everyone looked at her. "What?!" she snapped. "How's Rachel ma'am?" Kevin piped up. "How should I know? I'm not her mother!" "I just thought-" "KEVIN. Don't you think you've done enough today?" she was blunt, and her tone was flat. Kevin turned around to look at Mitch, to see if he had just heard that. Mitch just shook his head and went back to his desk and Janet buried her head in paperwork.

Gill turned around just as Rachel and Chris walked back in, hand in hand. He pulled her close and kissed her head before he let go of her hand as she walked towards her desk, collecting her things. "DCI Murray, can I have a word please?" Chris said "in private" he added, looking at Kevin. "Yes of course, come into my office". Whilst Chris was asking if Rachel could have the rest of the day off, and that he was going to take her home, Kevin approached Rachel "Um…Rach? I'm...I'm sorry about earlier, I was only joking, but is it true?" Rachel looked at Janet who rolled her eyes. "Yes, Kevin. It's true – not that it has anything to do with you, but yes its true. He's amazing, and I like him a lot. Happy now?" Kevin was left speechless, so he walked away and back to his desk. "Are you okay?" Janet asked quietly. She sounded concerned; normally it wasn't like Rachel to be put down by Kevin. "I'm not sure…I just need some space. I'll text you later" Rachel said. Janet just nodded and gave a sympathetic smile.

"Are you ready to go Rach?" Chris said as he approached her desk. "Yeah, just let me say bye to Gill" "Okay, I'll wait in the car" Rachel smiled at him and nodded, as if to say thank you. "Boss? Can I just say thank you for letting me go home, me and Chris just need some time to ourselves" "It's fine" she said, rather bluntly, Rachel thought but ignored it. "I'm going to take the interview prep and hopefully get some done at home, so I don't miss anything". She walked out of the office, ignoring Kevin's glee and Janet's concern.

She got into Chris's car and sighed. "I'm so sorry Chris, I bet you didn't expect this when you met me did you?" "What do you mean?" he replied, as he pulled onto the main road. "You didn't expect to have to cope with all this stress from me, it's just who I am I'm sorry" Chris reached for her hand "Look, stop apologising. I don't care what you come with; I'm only interested in you. I really like you Rachel, I really do. I know it sounds ridiculous because we have only known each other properly for a day, but come on, we've slept together, you've cried into my arms, and I really care about you. We have something special Rachel Bailey, and I'm going to show you how special you are" Chris said "what do you mean?" when Chris didn't reply, Rachel prompted him again "Chris?" "You'll see" was all he said until they got to Chris's house. He ran around the other side of the car and opened the front door to his house, before Rachel had even got out of the car. "Dump your stuff in there, and follow me" he said, pointing towards the living room. His tone wasn't giving anything away. "What are you going on about Chris?" "Come in here" he called from upstairs, ignoring her question. She made her way up the stairs, still unsure where she was actually going. She could hear music playing quietly from somewhere, but she wasn't sure whether it was coming from Chris's house or the one next door. She walked into what looked like Chris's main bedroom and saw the music was coming from the radio. _Time after time _was playing on the radio, Rachel loved this song. The door shut behind and she whirled around, after seeing Chris stood there with his arms open she walked towards him. Their lips met for the millionth time today. That warm, natural feeling was back, that feeling that made Rachel feel safe and loved, the feeling that made her feel wanted. There was a sense of urgency in every breath, as if they didn't want to let go. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand on her back, another one her waist, securing her. She had her arms draped around his neck and pulled him closer. Chris pushed her onto the bed, trying to get her blouse off as if his life depended on it. Rachel was unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his tanned chest. He worked his hands further down her body, as she began to undo his belt…

Back in the office, Janet was sitting on Gill's desk, looking at her boss. "What's the matter, Gill? Is it Rachel and Chris?" "Yes and no" Gill said, sighing. "Care to explain that?" Janet ventured. "I overheard their conversation in the toilets" Janet looked confused. "You mean, he actually went INTO the ladies toilets?" "Yeah, Gill said, shrugging her shoulders. She continued; "he was saying something about how he doesn't care who knows, the whole of Manchester can know and he won't stop liking her…no he said he won't stop _loving _her. That even though he's only known her a day, he feels connected to her…something like that…oh, and he also said he doesn't care whether she has mascara running down her face or not, she's still beautiful" Gill looked towards her desk, trying to focus on something. Janet couldn't help herself; she had forgotten all about what Gill's feelings were and spoke as if were Rachel who had explained it. "That's so sweet; he really does like her doesn't he. He sounds like a proper gentleman…" she trailed off as she saw Gill look towards her, eyes welling up. "Oh gawd Gill I'm so sorry, I forgot…um…come here" Janet said standing up to hug. Gill stood up as well, only for a brief hug, and then sat back down again. Janet felt slightly awkward as she sat back down. "You know though Jan, I'm just going to forget about it, I hadn't even heard of him since yesterday, I'm 15 years older, and he already has his heart set on Rachel. I don't mind actually now, honest. I'm moving on, not that there was anything anyway, just feelings, they'll go away" gill said, shrugging and putting her glasses on and turning back towards the computer screen. That was Janet's cue to leave.

"Did that make you feel special enough Rachel Bailey?" Chris said as he stroked her hair. "Oh yeah" Rachel said as she smiled up at him. She was lying on his chest, her arms wrapped around him. "What time is it?" she asked, sitting up. "Um…half 4" Chris replied, glancing at the wall clock, not wanting her to move. Rachel sat up, holding the bed sheet. "What's wrong?" "oh nothing, just remembered that interview prep I've got to do" "Rachel, you don't need to worry about that, come on, relax, you're off this weekend anyway" "how did you know that?" she said turning around to him. "I read it on Gill's calendar the other day" he said, smirking. Rachel shook her head and began to smile, as Chris pulled her back down so she was lying next to him. "You are beautiful, you know that?" Chris said as he shaped her face with his hand.

Their moment was ruined by Rachel's phone going. "Just ignore it, you're not available" Chris said as she sat up. "No, I need to, if its God- Gill, I should get it, I've already annoyed her by having today off" she got out of bed and followed the sound of her mobile to where she had kicked her trousers. "Hello?" she said as she answered her phone, throwing Chris's shirt at him as he started laughing at her formality. "Hi Rachel, can you talk?" Janet's voice at the other end of the phone sounded concerned "Um…yeah hang on" she turned to Chris who was looking out her confused. Rachel mouthed 'It's Janet. Be good' Chris looked at her all innocently and said 'me?! I'm always good' Rachel raised her eyebrows and smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah sorry Jan, what did you want?" "Just wanted to talk, how's things with you and Chris?" "They're good thanks, I really like him…" Rachel burst out laughing at Chris, who was pretending to pose as she talked about him. _**Shit. **_"What?" Janet on the other end sounded even more confused. "What? Oh nothing, it's nothing" Rachel said, reaching over and putting her hand on Chris's mouth to stop him from talking. "Are you with someone?" Janet asked. "What? Me? No, no I just remembered…um…something" "oh right ok, well um…I'll call you later then?" "What? Yes course ok, bye Jan, bye"

She put the phone down and turned to Chris, who was trying to pull her towards him. "You." She said pointing towards him with her spare hand, "need to learn some manners when someone is on the phone" she said, winking. "Oh yeah?" he said, his eyes twinkling. "Are you going to teach me then? Miss Bailey?" he said, raising one eyebrow. "Ha-ha! Yeah you wish sunshine" she said, as she stood up.

"I need to go home now, change of clothes, and freshen up. I've got to get that report finished by tonight or I'll never get it done." She said, trying to gather all her clothes so she could get dressed. Chris sighed, "I suppose I could do something for a couple of hours by myself…" "Oh, so you're planning on seeing me tonight are you? May have to take out a restraining order on you mister". Chris began to smile. "What would you say, to me and you taking a weekend away somewhere?" Rachel stopped getting dressed and turned to him "Are you being serious?" "Yeah, well, I don't want to rush you, but I thought it would have been a nice way to spend time together and talk about things…we don't have to if you don't want to, but I just thought we could be impulsive for once you know? Just get on the road and drive" Rachel looked at Chris and began to smile "Yeah, it sounds lovely" she said "Want to pick me up tomorrow?" she said, as he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, sounds great, our second date" Rachel walked over to him as he sat up. She bent down to kiss him goodbye but he pulled her on top of him. "Why do always do that?" she said, trying to contain her giggles. "Because you're irresistible" he said, letting her go. "Nice try, I'm still going. I'll give you a call later ok?" "Fine, if you really, really have to" Chris said, getting out of bed, putting his shirt on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here's chapter four for you all, hope you enjoy it!**

**I just want to say, thank you to all the fangirls who helped come up with ideas, even the 'suggestive ones' ;') you know who you are!**

**I had so much fun last night with all the vlogs, we should make more soon ;') I couldn't stop laughing! I love you guys so much!xo**

**This is especially for Sophie, who was so persistent in getting me to put it up, I hope I don't disappoint!**

**As usual, please review, and thanks to my regular reviewers, they make me happy :')**

**So yeah, enjoy, hopefully it's not too boring!**

**Chapter 4:**

Rachel returned home thirty minutes later. She had to go back to the station to collect her car, then go and get some petrol. She ran up the steps and into her flat, dumping her bags on the sofa. She sat down with her folder, and began writing the interview prep.

She got it finished in about two hours, and then she was able to relax. She got a glass of wine and sat down with her feet up and the television on. She decided she'd text Janet, she hadn't been able to have a proper catch up with her yet _"Hey Jan, want to come to mine iab? Bit of a catch up? X" _she replied almost immediately "_be there in 10 minutes x". _She then got another text 5 minutes later from Chris _"Be up early tomorrow at 5, I'll pick you up at half past, bright and early, we've got a plane to catch ;) x" _"_Ok, but where are we going? X" "that's for me to know and you to find out ;) x"_

Rachel went into her bedroom, picking up and tidying her room from the other night. She shoved her dress in the washer and put her heels back in the cupboard. She fetched her holdall off the top of the wardrobe and began to pack. _**She had never been the one to be impulsive and it still was really early days for them, but she couldn't wait. No interruptions from work, or anyone, just to spend time with him, and get to know each other so much better.**_ She packed a couple of interchangeable outfits, because she didn't actually know what she was doing or where she was going. She packed a nice dress and a causal dress, along with a pair of heels and her flats.

At that moment, the doorbell went. "Hi Rach it's me" Janet said the other end of the telecom. "Come on up" Rachel said back as she went back into her bedroom, leaving the front door on the latch open. She continued packing, she was almost done now, and it was the fastest she had ever packed. She zipped up the holdall and chucked it in the corner next to her handbag. "Hi Rach you in here?" Janet called from the front door. "I'm coming!" Rachel shouted back as she came out of the bedroom. "How are you now?" Janet asked, taking a seat on the sofa whilst Rachel got the wine. "I'm ok, I just didn't want everyone knowing yet, it's really early days, and yes, even though we've…you know, I don't want to scare him away, and then bloody Kevin went and did that… I've had my fair share of men Jan, and Chris is so perfect for me, I just didn't want him to run a mile." "Yeah, what did you do when you left?" "I just went back to Chris's for a bit" "oh I see" Janet's eyes began to twinkle. "Janet Scott you dirty minded person!" "Well…did you?!" "Kinda" Janet and Rachel burst out laughing, trying not to spill their wine everywhere. "You both seem into really each other, everyone noticed today" Janet continued. Rachel looked up, "What do you mean?" "Even Kevin said; when Chris followed you he really cared. Look, I know Kev's a bit of a knob sometimes, but his hearts in the right place, even if his brain's not." "I know, it just got to me" "I understand, what did Chris say to you when he found you?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer from Gill. "He just said he didn't care if the whole of Manchester heard, he still likes me and thinks we have something special and although we've only known each other for a couple of days, he feels the same way as I do and…" Rachel looked at Janet with a big smile. "And what?" Janet asked. "We are going away with each other for the weekend tomorrow" "ooh get you miss! Where you off to?" "He won't tell me!" "What do you mean? Are you sure that's a good idea? You have only known each other for 24 hours?" "Yes of course it's a good idea, I really like him Jan, I want to get to know him better, and this weekend will do that. No distractions, just us two". "Well, it sounds lovely!" "Thanks Jan, how are you anyway?" they continued talking for a couple of hours, like they always do, laughing and joking. It was half past 9 by the time Janet left, so Rachel decided to continue packing her hand luggage, and then she was going to have an early night, considering she had to be up early enough!

Rachel drifted off into a peaceful sleep, only to be woken by her alarm clock at 5:00. Chris would be here in half an hour. She got up and got dressed, barely containing her excitement, two full days with Chris, no distractions, no-one else. She got herself ready, had some toast and was waiting with her bags by the door by the time Chris came knocking. "Hi, you're up then?" came his familiar voice. "Ha-ha, very funny, I'm on my way down". She walked out of the door towards the taxi. Chris helped her out her bags in the car and gave her a kiss. "Hello beautiful" he said smiling "Come on then, let's get gone". They sat in the back of the taxi as it pulled off and headed towards Manchester airport. "Where are we going, Chris?" she said. "We are going to Paris" "Are you serious?" she said looking him in the eyes. "Yeah, booked it last night" "Chris that's going to cost loads! I can't let you pay for that!" "Of course you can, it's my treat" he said, taking hold of her hand.

They arrived at the airport half an hour later. Chris paid for the taxi as Rachel got the stuff out of the boot. They walked towards the check in desks, whilst looking for their flight number on the big televisions. The airport was so quiet. It was fairly early in the morning, so it was expected. They went upstairs to get a coffee, before doing through to duty free. Rachel went to the bureau de change to get some Euros, then they had a mooch in the shops before boarding the plane. It was approaching 7:30 now, and the sun was already on its way up. They got on the plane and went to their seats. Chris sat beside Rachel, who was looking out of the window. "I'm so glad I met you Rachel" he said "ha-ha yeah right, that's the coffee talking" she said, looking at her feet. "No, I'm serious Rachel" Chris said, making Rachel look up. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I know that sounds really cheesy and really fake, because we've only known each other a couple of days but I mean it, I really do." Rachel looked deep into his eyes. They were full of honesty. "I really like you to Chris, I've not been very lucky when it comes to men, in fact the last one was a right tosser, I seem to attract the wrong buggers all the time." "Except for me" Rachel smiled. The plane was beginning to move towards the runway. Any minute now and they would be alone for the weekend. "This whole trip is about spending time together, getting to know each other, come on, you can tell me, I won't judge" "Ok, well the last bloke, he was a barrister. I thought all my birthdays had come at once when I met him, and it was brilliant, for two years, then I guess the rot set in when he ended it. I found out he was married, and had been for fourteen years. He had two boys and was living in Wilmslow, he had also been seeing three other women at the same time as me, and I never worked it out, how stupid of me" she looked towards the ground again, not wanting to make eye-contact. "Hey, you rent stupid, you're far from stupid! I'm not just saying that either! Before I even met you, I had heard about how good you were at your job, the Chief Con always passing on messages. I know Gill knows you're good as well!" "Thanks Chris, thank you, so tell me about your relationships. I can't understand how someone so good-looking could not have a girlfriend" Chris laughed. "I have never loved anyone enough, yeah I've had brief relationships, but they never really meant anything. I suppose in a way, I was waiting for the right person" now it was Chris who looked at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact "do you mean me?" she asked, unsure. "Yeah, I just didn't want to say it in case it frightened you" "why would it frighten me? It's really nice, I feel honoured." She said, squeezing his hand. They talked about just about anything for the next hour, and before they knew it they were in Paris. It was 10:00 by the time they had made it out of the airport. They arrived at a posh 5 star hotel, and as they walked in Rachel saw a grand staircase. "Oh my God. Chris this place is beautiful, how can you afford all of this?" "Well you know it pays well being a sergeant for the NPIA" he said, winking at her as the receptionist gave him the door key. "You are unbelievable" she said, following him up the stairs. They arrived outside their room. Chris opened the door and walked in, Rachel gasping. "This is absolutely gorgeous" she said. There was a four poster king sized bed, two wardrobes, a television, and an enormous bathroom with a shower and a small corner Jacuzzi. "This place is amazing Chris!" she said, diving on the bed. "A beautiful place for a beautiful lady" he said, lying next to her. She sat up and looked at him. "Come on then, let's go up the Eiffel Tower, I've always wanted to get to the top" she got up and turned around to Chris who was still lying on the bed. "Do we have to? I mean we can always find our own entertainment in here" "in your dreams mister, come on. Chris!" she said, pulling him up. "Come on or you will be sleeping outside tonight" "Well, I don't want to do that" he said, getting up. They could see the Eiffel tower for their room, so it didn't take long for them to walk to it. They had their picture taken with it in the background by what sounded like a French person.

An hour later, they got to the top. There was a huge queue for the lift so Rachel decided they should walk up, not realising how many stairs there was. They got to the top level, and sat down on the bench. The view over Paris was spectacular. They could see their hotel in the distance, and everyone below looked like ants. They spent about an hour up there, just looking over Paris and talking about themselves, places they had been, places they wanted to go. Rachel didn't realise how long they had been up there. It was already half one. "Thank you for this weekend Chris, it is absolutely amazing, I couldn't ask for anything better, it's beautiful" Rachel said, turning her head around to Chris who had his arms wrapped around her, keeping her warm. Even though the sun was out, they were standing in the shade, and the breeze wasn't helping. "I'm glad you said yes it coming, I was really worried I would scare you for being too impulsive but I really wanted to get to know you, without having to focus on work" Rachel turned back to face Paris, Chris resting his head on her shoulder. "I'm glad you asked me, it's fantastic. Honestly it is. I should've worn a jacket though, I'm freezing." "Am I not keeping you warm enough?" Chris asked, squeezing her closer to him. "No, it's nice, being close, but I'm still freezing." She gave a small laugh. "Come on, do you want to go and have a walk around the city? Warm yourself up a bit?" Chris asked, kissing her head. "Yeah we can do; sounds nice" Rachel said, walking towards to the steps. "I suppose we've got to walk down these again haven't we?" she said raising her eyebrows. "It shouldn't take that long to go down, come on" he said, grabbing her hand. They managed to get down the Eiffel tower in half an hour. By the time they reached the bottom they were shattered. "Shall we get an ice cream and go and find some grass to sit on instead, we can tour the city after?" Rachel said, holding his hand, dragging him towards the ice-cream van. "Ok, what do you want?" Rachel asked, getting her purse out of her bag. "Um…I'll have a strawberry cornetto please" Rachel nodded and turned to the ice-cream man. "Hi can I have two strawberry cornettos please? Thanks" Rachel handed the man five euros in exchange for the ice-creams. They went and sat down on the edge of a wall, surrounding the gardens, embracing the sun. Rachel jumped when some of the rapidly fast melting ice cream touched her skin. She lifted her arm so no more could fall on her, but whilst she did that she elbowed Chris's hand as he was taking a bite, so it ended up missing his mouth and going straight onto his nose, and all over his face. He stumbled back, and he ended up sliding off the wall into the bush behind, his ice cream going with him. "Oh my Gosh Chris I'm so, so sorry!" she said, helping him out of the bush. "It's ok, it was quite a comfy bush" Rachel looked at him then began to smile. She burst out laughing, unable to control herself for the fact he had strawberry ice cream all of his face. Chris looked at her and began to smile, wiping the ice cream away with a tissue. "I'm going to get you back for this Rachel Bailey" he said, pushing her. "Ha-ha course you are, in the meantime, how about a kiss?" "Is that all you like about me? My kissing skills?" he asked, putting one arm around her shoulder. The sky had suddenly become quiet cloudy, and the sun had disappeared. "No, of course not! But if you are offering…" she said, looking at him. He shook his head and began to smile. "Come here then" he said, pulling her closely. Their lips met for a second, and there was a big clash of thunder. Big rain droplets came crashing down, and everyone was trying to run to shelter. "Come on, we can make it back to the hotel if we run!" Chris shouted grabbing hold of her hand. They ran back to the hotel, absolutely soaking when they got back to their room. Rachel's hair was dripping and her dress was stuck to her, and Chris's shirt was practically see-through.

Chris was in the bathroom, getting ready for their meal. By now it was fast approaching 5pm. They had reservations at the hotel restaurant at 6, and then the original plan was they would have another look around the town, but seeing as they didn't have chance to earlier, they would come back to the room, change then go for a longer walk. Rachel was drying her hair, then she and Chris would swop and she would go and get changed in the bathroom, whilst he sorted out something.

"You look wonderful" he said, taking her arm as she came out of the bathroom. "Aw thank you" she said, kissing his cheek. They walked out their room and down the stairs, towards the restaurant. Rachel nearly tripped going down the stairs, but Chris had got her arm firmly so she couldn't fall. They walked into the restaurant and Chris pulled Rachel's chair out, indicating for her to sit down. "Thank you" she said as she sat down, picking up the menu. "Everything looks amazing" she said. "I'm so grateful for this weekend Chris, it's absolutely amazing. Honestly, there are no words. It's just beautiful" Chris began to smile. "I'm glad I've made you happy" he said. They ordered their meal and began talking, mostly about life experiences and about their childhood's.

They finished their meal and decided they would take a walk along the river because the low sun had come back out, they thought they'd make the most of it. They went into a quaint village, not too far from the hotel and had a look in some of the shops. They walked for about 15 minutes along the cobbled streets, before returning back to the hotel because Rachel's feet were hurting from her heels.

They got back to the hotel and went up the stairs. By the time they got to the top by their room her feet were killing. _**Just along the corridor now.**_She thought. She couldn't wait to kick them off. They got half way down the corridor and Rachel stopped. "I'm going to have to carry my shoes, they are crippling my toes" she said, holding onto his shoulder. "Come on, I will carry you, it's only down the corridor" Chris said, swooping her up, not giving Rachel a chance to argue, not that she would've. She clung onto his neck as they approached their door. "It's ok, I can go from here" she said trying to get down. "No, come on, let me carry you in at least" he said, fiddling with the door key. "It's ok, honest, we are in now." Chris put her down and the door swung open and Rachel gasped as he saw the rose petals on the bed and the candles around the room. She turned to Chris who was standing in the doorway. "Welcome to Paris" he said. "This is beautiful, when did you do this?" Rachel said, still shocked. "When I went to 'the toilet'" he said, grabbing her waist. "I do love you" she said. "I know" he replied, making her laugh. She kissed him and as he kicked the door shut with his foot…

**And we are going to leave them to have a nice night by themselves because I'm running out of fluffy stuff to say ;')**

**I'll let your *wild* imaginations go loose with what happened next…**

***mad fangirl face* pleeease review?**

**I hope it was alright:3**

**:D **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter of this fic, but like I said to the fangirls, I've already began a sequel ;')**

**I'd like to dedicate this to GigglingGirl, because she forced me to do another chapter ;')**

**Please review, and thank you to all those that have reviewed the past few chapters!**

**Hope you enjoy;)**

**Chapter 5:**

They awoke the next morning to the sun shining through the curtains and birds chirping in the trees outside. Chris was already up and was getting dressed by the time Rachel rose. "Morning" he said, coming over and kissing her on the head. Rachel just moaned and turned over, hiding her head under the duvet. "Rachel, we've missed breakfast, and we have to be out the hotel by 12, so I thought we could maybe go back to the village and grab a sandwich or something, then go to the Arc De Triumph, I've always wanted to go there. Rachel? Are you awake?" Chris said, walking around to her side of the bed and tapping her gently. "Uhgh vwe are fgohin wthere?" "Excuse me?" Chris said, sounding confused. Rachel turned over and looked at him. He was kneeling down at her level, stroking her hair. "We are going where?" she said more clearly. "Oh, the Arc De Triumph. It sounds wonderful, a proper tourist attraction apparently, what do you think?" " It sounds lovely, let me just wake up whilst you get dressed, then I'll go and get ready whilst you pack, at least that way we can be ready to leave after" Chris got to his feet and wondered into the bathroom. Rachel rolled onto her back and studied the ceiling, her hands resting on her chest. She got out of bed and made it, before finding her clothes and putting them on the stool outside the bathroom. She began to pack her hair straighteners, and went on a hunt to find the remainder of her clothes that she had thrown across the room last night.

Chris emerged from the bathroom 10 minutes later, dressed and ready to go. Rachel ran into the bathroom to get changed, taking the stool that her clothes were on with her. Chris began to put his stuff in his bag, and was just making sure they hadn't left anything behind. "Chris! Do you have a map of how to get to this supposed tourist attraction?" Rachel called from the bathroom. "Um, no not exactly, I was thinking we just follow our noses" he shouted back. He heard Rachel scoff at his reply "I don't think so! When we go out we will have to ask for directions, I do not trust you!" Chris shook his head. "Thanks Rach means a lot!"

Chris had put the bags by the door and was getting his shoes on when Rachel emerged. "Come on then, let's go sightseeing she said, grabbing his hand, not bothered about the fact he was still on the floor, making him fall and bash his face on the floor. Rachel turned around and began to laugh, before crouching down to make sure he was ok. "Again, thanks Rach, you don't trust me and then you try and kill me" he said, smirking. "I'm sorry, are you ok?" she said. "Well yes, but I could do with someone kissing it better" he said, his eyes twinkling. Rachel kissed his lips and then stood up, holding her hands out in front of her so she could pull him up. "Is that any better?" she said. "Yes, it's helped a bit I suppose".

They went into the reception and whilst Chris was trying to find leaflets Rachel went to the desk. "Hello, can you please tell me how to get to the Arc De Triumph?" the receptionist looked confused, but then something twigged and she began to ramble off in French. "Le triomphe arc de est sur la route, la première à gauche, puis vous suivez la route jusqu'à un carrefour. il est alors la première à droite puis première à gauche, et vous devriez le voir venir." Rachel looked at the woman with wide eyes, and then nodded. She walked back over to Chris. "Are you ready?" "Yeah, did the woman help?" "Yes, she said it in French, but I can still remember French from high school so I understood most of it, come on, we don't need a map" "Ok, if you're sure!" Chris said, following her out of the hotel.

They walked down the little road and crossed at the lights. "Ok, the woman said 'a première à gauche' when you get here, which means go right." Chris looked so confused. "Um, Rach, right takes you down an alley. Are you sure? Shouldn't we go left because that's a road? I always thought gauche meant left" "No, um I know where I'm going, don't you worry" They walked for what seemed like ages down a tight alley, nearly getting run over by a group of teenagers on bikes, before appearing at a junction. No-one of the ways seemed right to Chris, as they all lead down more alleys but he didn't dare question Rachel again. "Ok, she then said when you come to the cross roads take a left and then a right, I think" "You think?! So you don't actually know?" Chris said. "Chris, shut up, I'm trying to think. Yes that's definitely right. Come on!" they walked down another alley until they came to a right. Rachel didn't pay any attention to the sign above them, and automatically turned. Chris was looking around, in case anyone could help, but they seemed to be going further into the town. "Rachel, I know you told me to shut up, but I kind of think you have gone the wrong way, because…oh yeah look!" Chris pointed ahead. "Rachel, you've taken us to a bingo hall, I don't think this is the kind of tourist attraction I was thinking" Rachel sighed and turned around facing Chris. "Ok, maybe I wasn't completely sure about my French, but we can't be far off!" Chris looked at her, a weird look on his face. "Let's just turn around and go back the way we came, and then we will follow the other road and see where it takes us, because to be completely honest, I don't want to play bingo" Rachel sighed and turned around. "Fine, you lead" she said spinning Chris around.

They got back to the junction of alleys. "Ok, which way is it now?" he said. "Straight across" "are you sure?" "Yes I recognise that door handle!" Chris turned around and raised his eyebrows. "Rachel, honey, I mean this is the sweeeetest way possible, but what the fuck are you going on about?" Rachel stretched her neck backwards and widened her eyes. "That door handle, look its cute" Chris shook his head, unsure what to say. "Jesus Christ. Look, Rachel, I love you, ok, but I don't fancy been stuck in an alley, staring at a door for my life. We never came straight; we took a left up into the bingo, so that means we came a right, which is down here! Come on!" he took Rachel's hand, making sure she followed him.

They managed to get back to the cross roads after half an hour and, Chris still grabbing Rachel, managed to get to the Arc De Triumph. They spent about an hour around the area, walking and talking, and sitting on the grass.

They made their way back to the hotel, and collected their bags, whilst their taxi arrived downstairs. They made their way to the airport, and despite the getting lost situation they had had a good weekend. "I still can't believe you took us to Bingo" Chris said on the plane. Rachel bashed him on his leg and began to laugh "well I'm sorry I haven't spoken French in a while!" "Do you even know French?" Chris quizzed. "Umm, no not really!" Rachel said bursting nut laughing. Chris shook his head at her, a massive smile wiping across his face.

"Thank you for this weekend Chris, I've said before, but it was absolutely amazing" Rachel said, as she looked out the window. "It's fine. An amazing weekend for an amazing lady" Chris replied, kissing her shoulder.


End file.
